Things I Will Not Do As An OC in DanganRonpa
by Stardust854
Summary: Just a list of funny perdicaments I make up with reactions from certain characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a funny little fic I thought of, enjoy!**

* * *

**I will not skip through the guy's locker room and sing 'I feel pretty. Oh so pretty!'**

Ishimaru had just enough time to wrap a towel around himself before I came over and yelled 'No girls in the locker room!"

**I will not skip through Togami's room while he's sleeping singing 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty!" **

I hit me with his pillow, several times.

**I will not play 'One Less Lonely Girl' when Ishimaru and Mondo sit next to each other during lunch. **

Neither were amused.

**I will not blame everything on Yamada.**

Mondo: Who ate my muffin?!

Me: Yamada after he ripped one Mondo!

Yama ran three miles that day.

**I will not tell Fukawa that Togami has feelings for her.**

She screamed in joy, he screamed in fury.

**I will not get everyone addicted to Flappy Bird.**

For the next month and a half, all you could hear at our lunch table were aggitated grunts and screams of joy.

**I will not get everyone addicted to Candy Crush.**

For the next month and a half, all we said was "So much candy to crush"

**I will not take Togami's, Leon's (My boyfriend!), Mondo's and Ishimaru's phones while they're on the last level of Candy Crush. **

I circled the school ten times before they caught up to me.

**I will not make Chihiro and Naegi play Slender and then appear at the foot of their beds dressed in a white morph suit with Togami's suit on over it. **

I felt bad, for like a second. But it was bad! Leon said he could hear them scream in his room, which is across the school. Oops!

**I will not poke Togami for no particular reason.**

Leon and I both had to go to the infirmary and get three fingers reset. Do not poke the Togami.

**I will not sing 'Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows' **

It got annoying after the fourth consecutive hour.

**I will not tell Togami that Naegi and Fukawa are 'mating'.**

Fukawa fainted, Naegi shivered, and Maizono sat in a corner playing with a steak knife and muttering 'kill Fukawa, kill Fukawa'

**I will not trap Ishimaru in the janitor's closet to make him late for class.**

It's still a mystery how he got through a barred door with his bare hands.

**I will not fangirl over spiderman.**

I sang the theme song for almost an hour before Leon sat down.

Me: What's the plural for Spiderman? Spidermen? Spidermans? Let's go with Spidermans. Look out here comes the Spidermans!

He just laughed and pecked me on the cheek. I love my boyfriend!

**I will not expose Celeste to Twilight.**

For three months we had to listen to her drone on and on about 'realistic' vampires and werewolves.

* * *

Will come up with more when I can! Give me ideas!


	2. chapter 2

**Yay, more humor! Thank you my two reviewers!  
**

* * *

**I will not make everyone watch yugioh abridged.**

We quoted it for days. And made Togami's official catchphrase 'Screw the rules I have money!'

**I will not throw Skittles at random people and yell 'TASTE THE RAINBOW!'**

Togami wasn't amused when Skittles ended up slipping down his shirt. Hina wasn't amused when Skittles fell down her bra.

**I will not knock on Togami's dorm room and sing 'Do you wanna build a snowman?**'

He didn't talk to me for 3 days.

**I will not rig someone's phone to play 'What does the fox say?' **

I got back at Chihiro by making Fukawa go full Genecider Syo on his ass while he was unarmed.

**I will not steal Togami's food after he's taken a bite out of it.**

Togami: FUKAWA! YOU LITTLE EYESORE GET BACK HERE!

Fukawa: NEVER!

Or was it Genecider Syo?

**I will not sing 'My life would suck without you' at the school's Full Moon Jam.**

Leon was so touched he took me to his room and *cough cough*. Need I say more?

**I will not joke with Leon and tell him I'm pregnant.**

He passed out and didn't wake up for two days. Bad idea.

**I will not tell Naegi the secret to defeating Flappy Bird is in Hina's underwear drawer. **

Sakura put him in the hospital for a month. Bad idea.

**I will not put headphones blaring country music over Mondo's ears while he's sleeping.**

He ended up bashing his forehead against the wall for an hour to try and knock the tunes out of his head. It didn't work.

**I will not drink all the royal milk tea.**

Celes chased me for three hours after she found out.

**I will not make fun of Mondo's hair.**

...I still have the scars.

**I will not make Fukawa pass out on purpose.**

Me: Hey Fukawa, can I see your elbow?

Toko: W-why do you wanna see my e-elbow?

Me: Because I can now let me see.

I squeezed a pressure point and made her pass out and told Genecider Syo Togami wants to talk to her. Togami said he woke up three days later. In his bathtub.

**I will not give Leon sugar bombs.**

It was decided Leon was banned from the kitchen after he made it go kablooey.

**I will not make everyone watch Attack on Titan.**

You should've seen all their reactions to the plot twists it was effing hilarious!

**I will not tell Togami I found his twin sister and hold up a picture of Paris Hilton.**

He was not amused.

**I will not wake up Ishimaru in the middle of the night and post the video on YouTube.**

Leon, Togami, and I made him sing nursery rhymes!

**I will not wake up Togami in the middle of the night and post the video on YouTube.**

Me and Leon: For she's a jolly good fellow!

Togami: Bananas are usually yellow.

Me and Leon: For the land of the freee.

Togami: Eee iii eee iiii ohhh

I still have trouble seeing out of one eye, but it was all worth it.

**I will not kiss Togami in front of Fukawa.**

Turns out chick can kill without being Genecider Syo.

* * *

All i have for now, give me ideas I'm out!


End file.
